Destined Encounters: Survival of the Fittest
by Enigma-Nemesis
Summary: A villain the Sailor Scouts thought they defeated is in fact alive, but finds himself in another world. Vowing vengeance against them, he plans to make an alliance with the greatest villains in the anime multiverse, hoping to rid the world of good. Hiatus
1. Prologue: Return to Power

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with Sailor Moon and Inuyasha!

**Rated** **Teen** for future chapters with violence, light gore, and mild language.

Attention: The story takes place in an alternate universe involving Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, and a couple other famous anime series. That means characters that are technically dead in the anime or manga may be alive for the purpose of my story. Some events may have been altered in order to make the story flow better. Some OoC is expected too, so there may be some attacks or detail that I made up for some characters.

**Author's Note:**

The newest story I'm writing is now available for your reading pleasure! By the end it will be a big story too. In fact, it's so big that it will have seven completely different versions (each with its unique group of anime characters) that will parallel one another until they merge into a planned sequel. Your favorite characters from the best of the best anime series will make their mark in my forthcoming epic. This version of Destined Encounters will center on the ever famous Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, and Tenchi Muyo!

Please review this chapter afterwards, and tell me what you think so far! Comments and constructive criticism will always be welcomed so I'll be able to add improvements in the next chapters. No flaming please! Tell me some pairings you wish to see and I'll take them into consideration for the romance segments later in the story.

Anyway, read on and I hope you enjoy the prologue!

Dialogue Legend:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"Spirit's Talking" 'Spirit's Thoughts' 

/_Telepathy_/

---- – Scene break

**WARNING:** The prologue is merely setting the story up, so there'll be a lot of boring information. The chapter after that will have the actual feel of the story.

Prologue: Return to Power 

A once powerful evil wanders through a world unfamiliar to him, thinking,

'Why am I still alive?' 

He should be dead, erased from existence, and remembered in history books as one of the greatest evils that failed to conquer the world.

But he wasn't.

How did he know?

Because he could sense everything… -_his surroundings and himself_-

However, it's difficult to explain what he transformed into. Perhaps the best way to describe him is that he was a bodiless soul- a spirit, as some may call it. He only had one thing to say about his… _change_:

'_Death would have been the better choice.'_

Why wasn't he granted that? Why must he suffer?

'_Fate must still have things in store for me…'_ He thought.

The purpose of his continuous existence wasn't the only oddity. He noticed something else.

He felt…

_Weak._

Something he never experienced since the beginning of existence. Even after all those years of exploration, destruction and conquest, he never did find a feeling as disgusting as the one surging through his, _soul_, at the very moment...

'_Damn those guardians of the Moon Kingdom! Damn the future Neo-Queen Serenity, little lady, and those… sailor scouts. Damn them all to the Negaverse!'_

Unfortunately, they were not the only reasons for his demise.

Who would've thought Wicked Lady would betray him? He was certain that he dealt with all the positive feelings and memories of her past.

'_It must've been that obnoxious Sailor Moon's fault. She was such a bothersome enemy!' _He thought angrily._ 'Who would've thought a whiny brat like her possessed the strength to overcome my dark influence over Little Lady? It was a mistake to underestimated Neo-Queen Serenity's powers during her teenage years!'_

Another unexpected problem to his plan was the appearance of a second Ginzuishou (or the Imperium Silver Crystal).

The evil spirit wondered, _'the world would be under my control now had they of fought against me with only one Imperium Silver Crystal! I was led to believe there was only one in existence… that unexpected surprise caught me off guard and led me to my defeat.'_

'_I thought I no longer existed in this universe.' _

To a certain extent, he didn't. He barely had enough energy to move, and he lacked a physical body. He also lost the sense to touch, taste, and see.

It was not much to survive on.

Fortunately, he could still feel, think and hear, and his key abilities, for the most part, were intact. He could still sense the aura of living beings, and possess them if he wanted to. However, his energy reserves were sparse so he could only use it a few times.

As for the explanation as to why he "technically no longer existed from this universe" was, well, he _didn't._ If his senses are correct he really _was_ removed from the universe.

At least, the universe he was _created_ in.

The moment he realized he was still alive, a different environment immediately assaulted his senses. He may be lacking the body and power to see where he was, but there was no denying the unfamiliar auras being given off by the unknown creatures near him. They mainly resembled the youmas that served under him, but at the same time had parts in the aura that were too wild to be one. They were unlike anything he sensed before.

Also, there were no noises that sounded like the machines used by humans in his universe, and there wasn't millions of human auras packed closely together. Instead, he sensed a more peaceful and quiet environment. The peaceful part he despised, while the quiet, cold nothingness he enjoyed. He also sensed a more rural land with not just humans, but odd beasts, and other creatures scattered throughout the world in small concentrated locations.

'_Have I been transported further into the past?' _

Curses! He would know if he was be able to use his full Negamoon powers, which would've also allowed him to time-travel back to his own. In order to use these powers he would have to possess someone powerful enough to use them. He detected several beings with decent powers and small, dark crystals that seemed to put them under an evil influence.

However, he was not satisfied with the energy they gave off. Not even close. He needed to find someone as evil and as powerful as he was _before_ the Sailor scouts defeated him. His original body had powers that could match tens of thousands of the ones he currently detected.

But… who in this _barbaric_ world could come close to matching his powers?

----

Naraku was bored. Really bored.

After a recent battle with the inu-youkai, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands (which Naraku will soon conquer), he was finally able to transform into a full youkai. His new form dwarfed his hanyou form strength-wise, and the thousands of youkais within him were now an insignificant but nice enhancement to his overall power.

Everyone he encountered since his escape from Mount Hakurei have not been able to cause a single scratch on his body. Of course, that could be because he only encountered civilians thus far, but even in his old form the civilians wouldn't have been able to touch him.

At this very moment, he was testing out his newfound powers by single-handedly wiping out an entire wolf youkai den. The last time he attacked one of these places, he had to use his shoki gas attack in order to wipe the den out quickly and efficiently. Now, however, he was able to destroy them simply by materializing a dark ball of energy that transformed the wolves' den into an active furnace.

'This was too easy.' He thought, suppressing a wicked and sinister laugh. If things progress the way they are now, no one could stop the almighty Naraku. Not even Sesshoumaru and his repulsive hanyou brother Inuyasha would be able to stop him.

Soon, he will acquire all the Shikon shards, which will then transform into the thing he desires most, the Shikon no Tama. With that, he will be able to fulfill his wish of becoming a full youkai… permanently. However, he doesn't want to _just_ become a full youkai. He wants to become the most powerful youkai that ever existed. He wants to become so powerful that every being existing in this universe will bow to his prowess.

Afterwards, he will **kill** that traitor, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and all who revolted against him. Well, maybe not kill. Instead, he'll probably humiliate them by fusing them into him like the thousands of other youkais inside of him. Then, he will make them his detachments, and force them to obey by holding their hearts like he did to that rebellious Kagura. If she had obeyed obediently from the beginning she would still be living right now instead of rotting from his shoki attack.

'Foolish woman,' thought Naraku, 'She had great potential. It was a shame that it had to go to waste.'

Naraku then switched his thoughts to Kagome and her female companions.

'Hmm, as for Inuyasha's female companions…'

His lips slowly curved into a thin, lecherous smile.

'I suppose I could make them my personal sex slaves, especially that miko who reminds me of Kikyo so much. Her friend, the demon exterminator, doesn't look so bad either. I don't mind doing a threesome with them every now and then. Once I'm bored of them I'll probably give them to my youkai army for their own _personal_ pleasures. And as for the little human girl who always travels with Sesshoumaru… I will personally kill her right in front of the youkai lord's very own eyes. That will teach him not to betray me again.'

Naraku was deep in his lascivious thoughts when he detected something powerful coming towards him.

The problem was, he didn't know what.

It wasn't a youkai, that's for sure. If it were he would've detected it perfectly, considering he had the scents of thousands of different youkais within him. It wasn't a hanyou either, since the only one that was as strong as the thing heading towards him was himself. A human was out of the question since it's impossible for them to even match a youkai. So, what in the name of hell could it possibly be?

The thing was moving towards him at speeds Naraku has never detected before. This thing was fast. _Really fast_. When he first detected it, it was ten miles away from the smoldering wolf youkai den. Now, it had just entered the surrounding area. Then, it stopped, mere yards away from him. He looked around, scanning his surroundings. Unfortunately, he could not see the mysterious thing.

Naraku growled dangerously.

"I know you're around here somewhere, foreigner. Show yourself now or face the fury of I, Naraku!"

Silence.

"I'm warning you…" Naraku growled angrily until he was glowering darkly. He furrowed his eyebrows and his brown eyes were glowing slightly red. His long black hair began to float lazily, and orange sparks of fire slowly surrounded his body.

There was still silence.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you. I don't know who you are, but you shall _feel my_ _WRATH!_"

Naraku roared as a wall of fire surrounded him in the shape of a hemisphere, and then discharged away from him, disintegrating everything in its wake. The smoldering den of the wolf youkais crumbled into ashes and blew away in one swift sweep from the unstoppable firestorm. Everything within a mile radius of Naraku was burnt down to cinders.

After releasing his anger and fury, Naraku was standing in the same spot, which was untouched by his attack. He was breathing heavily with his eyes closed and satisfied with the damage done. The mute thing must have been killed in the process, since he no longer detected its presence.

"_Impressive."_

Naraku's eyes instantly snapped open and were frantically looking around.

'It was still alive? Impossible!' thought Naraku as he turned around quickly, looking in all directions. There was still no sign of the mysterious being. What was going on? How could something survive one his most powerful attacks? Naraku's interest in this mysterious thing began to increase significantly.

Just then, he heard the cloaked and mysterious being whisper to him again.

"_Your powers are nearly as strong as mine and, I must add, **surging** with evil_"

Naraku's frustrated growling continued. "I've never detected a being like you before. You're not from around here, are you?"

"_Correct."_

"Then who exactly are you? Speak now!"

"_Ha, ha, ha! There's no need to be hostile now, because I didn't come to hurt you. In fact, I've come for the opposite reason: to aid you."_

Naraku's eyebrow arched with growing interest. He remained still as he listened, since the being still did not show itself.

"Oh? And how so?"

"_Well, that depends on how you answer my offer…"_

Neither spoke for a moment.

"Continue."

"_I'd like to present you an offer-well, actually, it's more of a proposition…"_

"Damn it, you are testing my patience! Hurry up and get to the point!"

"_I want you to fuse with me."_

"Oh? And exactly how will that benefit me?"

"_Your powers are nearly as high as my original form."_

"Yes, in your **original **form. Does that mean you're a spirit? That could explain why I detect you yet not see you. How will your current… state, be able to aid me?"

"_Again, you are correct, or at least I believe I am now in a spiritual form. You are also right that I cannot aid you in my current state."_

"Then how-"

"_If I merge with you then I can regain most of my powers." _ The mysterious being interrupted before Naraku could finish his retort. _"The main reason as to why I was so powerful in my original form was because I possessed a **body**."_

Naraku narrowed his eyes in the direction the whispering voice was coming from.

"So you want to merge with me, so you can **possess** my body? Sounds more like a trap to me…"

"_No, not that kind of possession… it's more like how you have so many youmas sharing your body."_ The spirit was beginning to feel frustrated at Naraku's constant interruptions.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Youmas?"

The unknown being sounded somewhat startled at the recent revelation.

"_I don't understand. Aren't those demons that I'm detecting within your body?"_

"Yes, they are, but in this land we call what's inside me 'youkais'. Everyone who inhabits these lands knows that (whether out of fear or something else). To not know such common knowledge as this… Where do you come from?"

For the first time in its existence, the mysterious being sighed.

"_Judging by the primitive nature of this world, definitely not from here. The world I come from is far more advanced, with lands flooded with machines and buildings, rather than forests and grasslands. I've never seen your type of **creatures** before, although the world I came from contains a similar race of demons. Furthermore, your world seems to be brimming with demons while mine is scarce and isolated." _

Somehow, that sounded awfully familiar to Naraku, as if he was told about such a world from one of his servants…

Suddenly he remembered.

"Are you, by any chance, from the 'other' world?"

"_Well, what do you mean by other world? Are you referring to the world for the dead?"_ asked the spirit in confusion.

Naraku cursed aloud.

"No, no! I'm not talking about the spirit world, Hell, or whatever you call it! I'm referring to a world that some troublesome _miko_ comes from. That world from the other side of the well! The way you described your world closely resembles the description of the one my servant traveled to while following her. I remember hearing that she came from some world full of technical wonders. Is that where you came from then?"

Naraku was quickly becoming excited. If this spirit came from the other world, maybe he can be of some use to him after all.

The mysterious spirit paused for a moment, pondering something.

"_Well, it does sound like the world I came from. Then again, I never thought there'd even be a second universe, so all the knowledge I've gathered regarding the universe now only applies to a certain extent. It's possible there are variations to my world, so I'm not sure if the world your troublesome miko comes from is mine too. Up until now I have always believed that there was just one universe with inhabited planets far and wide. Hmm… Is the miko you're talking about, by any chance, a Sailor Scout?"_

"A what!"

"_A sailor scout, a young, female warrior who serves under the Moon Kingdom, and protects the planet from evil, like us. They were the reason why I'm not in my original form."_

Naraku laughed bitterly. "How should I know what that blasted Kikyo look-alike is doing in the other world? The youkais who were able to cross the well either died or were too scared to explore the other world any further than the top of the well's 'other side'. Of course, those youkais died soon after for failing to pursue them…"

Naraku hissed as he recalled his servants' cowardice.

"All I know is that the miko is called Kagome, and she travels back and forth through that 'well' in order to help one of my enemies, a hanyou named Inuyasha, with the collection of the Shikon shards. She's the reincarnation of a former miko named Kikyo, who sealed the Shikon no Tama from me. The miko from the other world broke the seal and unluckily for me, the Shikon no Tama broke into hundreds of pieces, scattering throughout the world. Now I have to collect all those blasted shard before I could use the Shikon no Tama to grant me a full youkai form… permanently. Then I shall rule the world! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Naraku heard the spirit laugh hoarsely.

"_I guess she's not a sailor scout after all, since they would never ally with a demon, albeit a half-demon. That lowers the chances of that world being my own. If this Kagome girl was such troublesome person to you then why didn't you just go to her world and kill her?"_

Naraku snorted with a sour expression on his face.

"If it were that easy she would've been dead by now. Unfortunately for me, I don't possess the magic or item that would allow me to travel to the other side of the well. I also have trouble trying to kill her in this world, since the hanyou, demon exterminator, and monk are protecting her here. If only I could travel to her world. Then, I would only have to deal with the hanyou who could somehow go there, and the miko herself…"

The mysterious spirit stopped listening after the second sentence, because his mood suddenly lifted to unimaginable limits. 'My chances of returning to my world are guaranteed now.'

"_Well now, Naraku, it seems like luck is on your side for once."_

Naraku growled and turned away, thinking it was a joke. "Oh, and how so?"

"_I can travel to other worlds..."_

Naraku stopped growling, and looked back in the direction of the spirit's voice. The spirit took it as a sign to continue.

"… _Of course, that's assuming if I have a **body **that is powerful enough to handle such a power…"_

Naraku smirked. He knew where this spirit was getting at. He has to let this spirit possess his body if he wanted to use magic in order to travel to the miko's world and kill her without much trouble. Of course, he could also kill her in this world, but that would take far too long. Naraku would also be running the risk of encountering her companions and Sesshoumaru, and the battle to collect all the Shikon shards will drag on forever. So the mysterious spirit's proposition was _very_ tempting.

"Hmm, mysterious spirit, why didn't you tell me earlier that you could dimension travel?"

"_Well, I would've told you by now if you hadn't of interrupted the proposition in the first place…"_

Naraku hissed, annoyed at the spirit for bringing it up again.

"_Anyway, as I was saying, the way those **youkais**, as your world calls them, are possessing your body is similar to my style of possession. That means, although I will possess your body, you will still be in control of your body since you're still the main soul. Why else do you think the thousands of youkai souls within you haven't taken control of your body yet? It's because your soul is the original owner of the body."_

Naraku took in all the information carefully. He heard no significant problems so far, but he asked a few questions just in case.

"Well, I suppose that makes logical sense, but I still need to make sure of a few things, before deciding on my answer."

"_Ask away. It's not like I finished outlining the proposition yet."_

Naraku arched an eyebrow.

"If I do merge with you, how much more powerful will I be?"

"_Twofold."_

"Anything else?"

Naraku felt the spirit shrug, if that was even possible at all.

"_Well, along with doubling your powers as well as mine, you'll have access to all my abilities that I told you before."_

Naraku thought carefully. All he saw was benefits. Lots of benefits. But a certain thought was nagging him the whole time, since the spirit's deal.

"What's the catch?"

Without hesitation, the spirit replied, _"To share your powers and… to go to the world on the other side of the well…"_

Naraku frowned. "Why do you want to travel to the other world so badly?" He felt the spirit's aura darken.

"_The same reason why you want to go there. Revenge."_

"You're right about my reason, but, you don't know if that's actually your world or not. My adversary's world is the future of this one, making it even more unlikely."

The spirit paused thoughtfully. _"Well, it's more likely that world, or era, than this one."_ He was still unsure if he was in the past or an alternate world.

Naraku mentally sighed. "Okay, so if the other world, time period, or whatever IS in fact yours… who will you take revenge on?"

The spirit growled and replied with disgust._ "The Sailor Scouts."_

"And if these---_Sailor Scouts_--- do exist in the other world, how will you deal with them using my body? You said they were the cause for your demise, so how will facing them in my body be any different? If they really are as powerful as you say, and if my powers alone are honestly less than yours, won't you end up killing me too?"

"_No."_

"Explain."

"_I don't know how I'll deal with them yet, because I never thought I'd find someone as capable as you here. As for my defeat, I was going against two Imperium Silver Crystals, while I had one Dark Moon Crystal to counter with. Naturally, I was overwhelmed, but not by twice as much, since the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, 'Little Lady', lacked the experience to fully use the second crystal's power. It felt like she was using no more than 50 of the Silver Crystal's power. Pathetic, but enough to defeat me…"_

Naraku continued listening.

"… _And it will be different if I merge with you, because together our powers will double. If 'Little Lady' did not master the second Silver Crystal yet, then our raw powers will be enough to defeat my foes. If she did master it though, then we'll be evenly matched, excluding the help coming from the royal family's guardians. If that does happen, which I presume it will, we'll need to find my Dark Moon Crystal. However, that won't be enough a second Dark Moon Crystal, or something…similar…but…what?"_

Naraku sneered.

"The Shikon no Tama. It has the power to grant any wish, so it must be as powerful as the Dark Moon Crystal, right?"

The spirit laughed with utter joy. _"If it can grant any wish, then it's way more powerful than the crystal I had! With the Dark Moon Crystal AND the Shikon no Tama, the Sailor Scouts and your enemies will have no chance against us! Hah! This is perfect!"_

Naraku joined in the laughing too. "Yes, it will be perfect indeed. We can retrieve your crystal first and kill off the miko who has nearly all the Shikon shards. Her friends will die one by one soon after, and then I'll have no trouble searching for the rest of the Shikon shards!"

"_After we collect the Shikon shards you can make the Shikon no Tama, and together with the Dark Moon Crystal the Sailor Scouts will fall, and the two worlds will be ours! Mwuahahahahah!"_

"Heh, I guess I'll agree to our merger and alliance after all. However…" Naraku's eyes narrowed. "If I find out that you have taken control over my body, you shall pay dearly." He thought, 'If this spirit possesses my body, I can always use my detachments to get it back.'

The spirit laughed the threat off._ "Of course. Does that mean I can start the merging ritual now?"_

Naraku nodded. "Do it."

/ _Very well._ /

Naraku felt something hard impact his body head-on, and was taken aback. A cold sensation shivered down his spine as he began to shake violently. He felt his feet and hands freeze, so he looked down to examine them. The skin of his hands and feet were turning black and the blackness slowly crept to his wrists and knees.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled a confounded Naraku as he tried to shake it off with no avail. The black substance clung onto his body stuck on and showed no sign of stopping. Soon enough, the black substance froze all the way to Naraku's neck, and Naraku was unable to move. It slowly wrapped around his head and his face until only his mouth was left untainted.

"ARGHHH!" Naraku yelled before his throat, lungs, and mouth froze. No sound could be heard as Naraku stood still, looking like an obsidian statue.

In a time span of mere seconds, a dark hole appeared below him, and dozens of shadowy tentacles rose from the hole and surrounded his body in an solid, egg-shaped cocoon.

The parts of the sky that were not covered in clouds began to turn into a mixture of red, orange, and brown colors despite the time being in the afternoon. The clouds turned from white and fluffy to dark, thick purple ones. Millions of water droplets began to fall to the ground, and lightning flashed through the sky, causing thunder to echo throughout the area. The thunderstorm flooded the ruins of the wolf youkai den, washing away all traces of its existence.

Suddenly, the black cocoon slowly hovered into the sky, until it was halfway towards the dark clouds. The cocoon hovered briefly there and then exploded into pieces, scattering all over the ground floor. The pieces of black substance lay motionlessly for a while, and the lightning and thunder stopped. Then the rain stopped. Everything, except for the whirling clouds, remained still and silent.

Seconds later the black pieces turned into a gooey, liquid state, and slowly converged towards one spot on the ground. The dark, liquid blobs slithered towards the one point from all directions, and the dark clouds followed soon after in a whirling fashion above them.

A volley of lightning bolts surged directly down towards the location where the pieces were morphing together. It somehow boosted the speed of the pieces, and soon a tall, shape-shifting blob of black, shiny liquid was there.

In one swift motion, the clouds, lightning bolts, and wind swirled around the dark liquid shape until it formed into a twister-like barrier.

The barrier remained like that for several seconds. Eventually, the lightning bolts vanished, and the dark clouds slowly faded away.

Finally, the wind quietly blew away, revealing a changed Naraku, who was standing unconsciously.

----

After the fusion, Naraku woke up and came back to his senses. He was speechless as he felt the new, immense power coursing through his body.

"I-Incredible!" said Naraku. "It feels like I have more than double my original power! Spirit! Where are you?"

_/ Right here. / _

Naraku heard the voice coming from his mind.

"You're… in my head?"

/ _I suppose you could say that. I'm still in my bodiless form, except this time I've been contained in your mind. My new body is your body. _/

"Then how come I don't feel you taking over any of my movements?"

/_ I don't need to right now. I'll only use it when I feel it is necessary, such as when I will encounter those annoying Sailor Scouts. So for now, you are in control of our newly merged body. Notice anything different? _/

"Well, if I want to see my new self, I'll need a mirror…"

Naraku straightened his right arm, and a glowing blue orb formed in front of his right hand. The orb grew quickly until it was as high as Naraku. Using both hands, he manipulated the blue orb so that it reshaped into a thin, blue oval. With a snap of his fingers the blue oval flashed and lost its glow, revealing a blue mirror.

Naraku smirked with satisfaction. "There we go…"

Naraku stared at the mirror and saw himself. His baboon pelt disguise was replaced with a black cape that reached down to a pair of boots he now wore. The boots were night black with gold, silver, and moon white symbols decorating them. A hood was attached to his cape, and gold linings hugged along the sides of the hood and the cape. His long, wavy hair, which became the blackest of black, was tucked inside the back of his cape, hiding any hair that fell below his shoulders. His face was left untouched. His eyes, for the most part, remained the same too. He now saw what looked like flames swirling wildly in the iris of his bright, red eyes.

He nodded approvingly.

/ _Well, what do you think?_ /

"Well, I believe my new body looks the same as before, but the clothes, I assume, are yours?"

/ _Yes, they are. Well, not entirely, since the boots and the lining along the side of the clothes are unfamiliar._ /

"I look cool, sleek, and mysterious now."

/ _We look like a mage from my world. _/

"Hmm… speaking of worlds, now that you have a body to use _temporarily_, can you tell if the miko's world is this world's future or an alternate world?"

/ _I shall check now…_ /

Naraku felt a slight jerk and lost all feeling in his body. He tried to move his arms and legs, and they did. Just not by him. Instead of the movements he wanted to do he saw his hands move closer to each other so that his fingers arced into a sphere-like shape. Yet, he didn't want to do that and he still didn't feel any part of his body.

'_So this is what sharing a body is like._' Naraku thought. _'Powerlessness.'_

Suddenly, Naraku felt another jerk and all the feelings from his body flowed back into him.

/ _I have discovered the answer _/ The spirit replied. / _But first, tell me, how did it feel to be bodiless soul? _/

Naraku's face looked grim.

"Feeble."

/ _I guess we have another thing in common, apart from being evil and wanting to rule the entire world. That's why I wanted a body again._ /

Naraku growled. "Just remember that the body you're sharing is mine and only mine! To me, you're just a leech, you got that?"

/ _Whatever you say. _/

"Anyway, what have you discovered about the relation between this world and the miko's?"

Naraku felt the spirit frown.

/ _There is no relation. _/

Naraku's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Really? I could've sworn hearing from my servants that the miko's world was the future."

/ That's not what I detected. The world your 'miko' enemy came from is my world, and I don't ever recall seeing you in the feudal ages of that world. /

Naraku furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand. You were born during the feudal ages?"

/ _No, I was born on another planet, and traveled to earth when humans just began to expand their empire. For hundreds of years I monitored them. When the humans here in Japan reached the feudal age, I don't ever recall hearing a great evil like you, and there were very few demons that appeared in the feudal Japan of my world._ /

"So what's can you conclude about the two worlds?"

/ _My world and your world are connected in any significant way. That is, if something drastic were to happen in your world, my world would not be affected by it. Instead of having a past and future relation, I believe our worlds are parallel to each other. The well that links both of our worlds together must have been cause by some strange anomaly or magic._ /

"So one of my enemies comes from an alternate world, and not the future then?"

/ _That is correct._ /

"That makes things a lot easier. Now that we know we come from different dimensions, you can definitely use your dimension-warp magic! Let's go to your world, kill the miko, and retrieve my Shikon shards!" Naraku replied contently.

/ _No. _/

"What? Why?" Naraku felt his face turn red in anger and confusion.

/ _I forgot that I could only use that magic with the aid of the Dark Moon Crystal. So until I retrieve it, which is in my world, the use of that magic is impossible._ /

Naraku cursed. "Arghhh! Then how in the name of Jigoku am I going to go to the miko's world and kill her without too much trouble? I can't enter the well either so now I'm stuck with you sharing my body!"

/ _Actually, I was about to tell you to go through the well- _/

"-But that's impossible! I'm pretty much a full demon now, damn it! I transferred my human part, Onigumo, to my incarnation, Hakudoshi."

The spirit's interest piqued at the mention of Naraku's incarnation. '_Multiple incarnations? Interesting. I must ask him how he could do that later. Now, as for this…'_

/_ You are correct that you can't go through the well as a full youkai-_ /

Naraku snorted. "Exactly."

/ _-But that was your **old** form. The form you're in now has a little bit of my DNA, which is from my world. _/

"Meaning…"

The spirit sighed out of exasperation. '_How dense can this villain be?'_

/_ You're partly a being from my world, which means you can travel to my world. The dimension well will detect you as a citizen of the other world, thus granting you passage. If my theory is correct, you can only travel to the other world if you're a citizen from there, or a reincarnation from this world._ /

"That makes sense, except the hanyou that follows the miko, Inuyasha, isn't a citizen from there nor is there a reincarnation of him."

/ _Is he linked to her in a special way? Do they have an object or spell that binds them?_ /

Naraku recalls a report about the troublesome miko controlling the annoying hanyou by saying a certain command. "Yes, I think he is linked to her in some way."

/ _Then there's your explanation. Now lead us to that well so we can carry out our plans._ /

Naraku was about to comply when he realized something and stopped.

The spirit felt no movement from Naraku and became perplexed. / _What's the problem? Why are you not going?_ /

Naraku crossed his arms over his chest and focused his mind on the mysterious spirit expectantly.

"You know, you never really did answer one of my questions… If you want me to aid you in your vengeance, then I'm going to need to call you _something_ other than a spirit. So introduce yourself… _properly_." Naraku said. 'Damn, why didn't I do that earlier?'

The spirit laughed as he realized that too.

/ _Ha! Ha! Ha! I apologize for not greeting myself earlier. I suppose I was too preoccupied with other matters as were you. My name is…Wise Man. _/

Naraku grinned amusingly. / Not so much of a man now, huh///

He sensed Wise Man shrug mysteriously in his mind.

/ _I never actually was one in the first place. It was merely a title given to me by the Negamoon race I used to be in league with. They just started calling me that one day since they couldn't decide on my gender. In truth, I am a genderless being who speaks like a male humanoid._ /

"Anyway, enough of these pointless mind conversations." Naraku said aloud, waiting to make sure Wise Man was completely silent.

"If I hadn't seen you fuse with me I would've thought I was insane to hear my consciousness speak to me," confessed an irritated Naraku, whose expression was hidden perfectly underneath his calm visage. "I'd like to deal with those _sailor scouts_ quickly and, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to kill that pesky miko from the other world. Once she is removed I'll have no trouble dealing with Inuyasha and the rest of his pathetic group. Then I can resume my search to collect the Shikon shards. If Sesshoumaru and his followers cross my path again, they will cower before my presence. With the merging of our powers, Wise Man, the strength of my former ally, Sesshoumaru, is now insignificant to mine. After I complete the Shikon no Tama, this entire earth shall bow to the will of my command! Mwuhahahaha!"

/ _As long as I can exact my revenge on the Moon kingdom and its sailor scouts, and rule the other world, you can do whatever pleases you._ /

Unbeknownst to Naraku, Wise Man was smirking devilishly to himself as he was planning out his true intentions.

'_Yes, Naraku, you will indeed rule this savage world… but only physically. You are a fool to think that I'm merely a weak soul like all those other thousand of youkais in your body. I have the power to possess your body and overthrow your control of your body. The day I have no more use for you will be the day you disappear from existence… forever… Mwuhahahaha!' _

To be continued… 

**A/N: **Well, there you have it, the prologue! Sorry that it's a long, slow start, since I had to explain how Wise Man and Naraku decided to team up to kick-ass!

Also, please review and tell me what you think so far!

Thank you and see next chapter!


	2. Disturbing News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything having to do with Sailor Moon and Inuyasha!

**Rated Mature** for future chapters with intense violence, gore, mild language, sexual themes (non-hentai though), and other mature themes.

Dialogue Legend:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

----- Scene Break

* * *

Chapter 01: Disturbing News

In the place where time could be manipulated and observed, and where destiny could be foreseen and altered, Sailor Pluto stood in front of the Time Gate, frustrated..

For some unknown reason, the Time Gate was acting haywire, emitting sporadic bolts of electricity at its nearby surrounding. Usually, when this happened, it would mean that there was impending chaos threatening to change the future. In this case, there was also impending chaos.

However, there was one difference: she can't stop it. No matter what solution she thought of, not a single one is able to prevent the chaos that would change the future. To make matters worse, it was impossible to alter destiny back to the way she saw fit, which is the birth of Crystal Tokyo.

Apparently, something happened while she was at the sailor scout meeting a few hours ago. Ever since the defeat of Sailor Galaxia and the departure of the Sailor Starlights two months ago, things have been pretty normal. To the sailor scouts, normal meant that there was no youmas or chaos, and where everyone could just get on with their life without having to transform.

This was relaxing for the sailor scouts, but at the same time nerve-racking, since there's never been a period of peace for more than a few weeks before. The majority of the sailor scouts believed that the destruction of Sailor Galaxia meant the defeat of the last great villain. Others, like Ami and Rei, believed that the forces of evil were just bidding their time and preparing for something big. Sailor Pluto, at the moment of the meeting, believed agreed with the majority of the sailor scouts, because before the meeting the Time Gate was acting normal and the destiny of Crystal Tokyo was nearing at the fastest pace she's ever seen. It seemed as if kami-sama was finally giving them their big break.

She scowled at herself for thinking so.

'The future of Crystal Tokyo is dead, a new evil is lurking, and there's nothing I can do about it, but accept it.' She sighed, placing a hand on the side of her face. 'I just finished sailor scout meeting half an hour ago, and now I have to call for another one. Great. Just great.'

Sailor Pluto de-transformed into her casual clothes. Setsuna, which was her human name, teleported out of the Time Gate dimension, anxious to reassemble the sailor scouts once again.

- End of Chapter -


End file.
